vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gilbert Tagebücher
thumb Die Gilbert-Tagebücher wurden von Johnathan Gilbert, geschrieben, als er in den 1800er Jahren noch am Leben war. Sie enthalten Informationen über die Geschichte seines Lebens und der Existenz der Vampire in Mystic Falls. Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Anna, und Alaric Saltzman haben sie alle gelesen und nützliche Informationen erhalten. Geschichte thumb|left Die Tagebücher wurden zunächst Jeremy gegeben. Er erhielt sie von Jenna, als er ihr sagte, dass er in Geschichte einen Bericht schreiben müsste. Sie waren in einem Schrank im alten Zimmer seiner Eltern. Jeremy schrieb später einen zusätzlichen Bericht über die Existenz von Vampiren hinein, mit dem Anstoßen von Anna. thumb Alaric bat, sich die Tagebücher auszuleihen um mehr Informationen über die Vampire herauszufinden. Später wollte Anna es sich von ihm ausleihen, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden, wie man die Gruft öffnet und fragte Jeremy danach. Als Noah drohte Jeremy töten und Elena durcheinander zu bringen, fragten Stefan und Damon ihn nach Informationen zum Öffnen der Gruft. Er sagte ihnen, dass die Tagebücher Informationen darüber enthilten, wo sich Emily Bennetts Grimoire befindet, und anschließend töteten sie ihn. Sie begannen, es zu suchen, aber Alaric hatte es immer noch. Er fotokopiert das Buch in der High School und danach klaute es Anna. Stefan stahl später die Fotokopie, die Alaric gemacht hatte. In Heulende Wölfe, fanden Elena und Stefan mehr Tagebücher in einem versteckten Raum im Haus am See. Einträge Juni 1864 Very cold last night but the sun shines out now, warm and brightly today. Considerable ice running in the ... a very small school today. Some are sick and some are taking a new year holiday. I have never ... been so unsettled about the fortunate... I met Barnette and Giuseppe this evening. I saw the skepticism in their eyes when I showed them the compass. I saw her again today, the most beautiful woman in town with a name just as pretty - Pearl. The Fell Family believed it should be I, not them, who protected the witch's spell book. But I feared she would haunt me from the hereafter. They mocked my fear but it was Giuseppe Salvatore who removed my fear. He told me he would protect the secret of the spell book. He said he would carry it to his grave. With the dying embers of the fire at Fell's Church, the scourge of the vampires had passed. And though war raged all around us, our town was safe from the demons of the night. Or so we thought. The monsters we drove to their fiery deaths had begat new monsters. I knew I was about to die. You can not run from a vampire. I saw the vampire who killed me. I recognized him. It was Stefan Salvatore. He did not reply ... around him and up and down, as though ... He did not reply for a moment but looked all around him, and up and down, as though he Pulled open his shirt and with his long (unclear) opened up a vein in his breast. I thought I would improve the occasion and learn something, so I asked him, "What about the ... ?" The wood from one tree and one tree alone, an ancient white oak, would bring death to an Original vampire. When the tree burned, all hope was thought lost...But the ash from the tree was saved, and witches forged a dagger to which the ash could be bonded. This alchemic bond provided the necessary poison to kill an original vampire It must be brandished by humans alone, for it will bring death to all demons who wield it. Originals believed in truth and honor. It was forbidden for a vampire to kill another vampire. So the dagger would take both lives. And so long as the dagger stays in place, the Original, for all intents and purposes, is dead. Siehe auch Kategorie:Objekte Kategorie:Tagebücher Kategorie:Gilbert-Familie